castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belnades
Sypha Belnades (ja. サイファ･ヴェルナンデス Sypha Fernandez) is a sorceress from Konami's Castlevania series. She appears as a playable character in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, which was published on the NES in 1990. Sypha is a magic user who attacks with a weak staff and three elemental spell books that allow her to cast powerful spells. Character history ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ---- Little is known about Sypha's history. Some time before 1476 Sypha was defeated by Dracula and transformed into a stone statue. Trevor Belmont defeated the Cyclops which stood guard over her, and as a result Sypha was freed. At this point in the game, the player can either allow Sypha to join Trevor in his quest or let her go on her way. The US version of the game refers to Sypha as a man (the illustration of her character in the instruction booklet also appears to be male), but she reveals herself to be female if you beat the game with Sypha as Trevor's partner. With the release of Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance gamers learned conclusively that Sypha married Trevor after the events of Dracula's Curse, passing on her bloodline's power to future Belmonts such as Juste. ---- The'' Spoilers: ''end here. ---- Other magic users related to Sypha include: # Carrie Fernandez, the heroine of Castlevania for the Nintendo 64. # The Camilla Fernandez, a female descendant tuned into a vampire by Dracula's minions in Castlevania 64. # Charlotte_Aulin, a playable character in the Nintendo DS game Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. # Yoko_Belnades, a woman sent by the Church to investigate the reappearance of Dracula's castle in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Non-Canonical Appearances Animated Castlevania Sypha, along with the other Dracula's Curse characters, is featured in concept art for an animated Castlevania series by Project 51 Productions. She is confirmed to appear in the first Dracula's Curse Animated Movie. Motion Picture Sypha will make an appearance in the upcoming Castlevania motion picture. Captain N Sypha appears as an old male wizard in the episode of Captain N: The Game Master, which is actually consistent with the American manual of Dracula's Curse. His spirit tells Simon Belmont that his grandfather Trevor was an honorable man, dispelling the lies that Dracula had told while posing as the Poltergeist King. He has a tough time remembering spells, but does aid in the battle against Dracula and his son Alucard. Trivia *Zombies impersonating Sypha, Trevor, and Grant appear in a boss battle in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. *The Fernandez warrior from Castlevania 64 was originally conceived as Sypha Belnades herself. The designers ultimately scrapped the idea before the game's release, simply making her Sypha's descendant. http://uk.geocities.com/nec43xkq3/fw.html *In Dawn of Sorrow Yoko Belnades is a playable character whose fighting style - very similar to Sypha's - includes the use of various spells and a weak staff. *In Captain N cartoon, an old wizard was unknown to be reveal in the beginning but reveal as a female instead to Simon Belmont and the other N Team. Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha Belnades, Sypha